


Safety and Peace

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Ezio discuss family and duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to AC: Brotherhood, canon-accurate only up to Assassin's Creed 2.

“You look rough, nipote,” Mario grinned at Ezio as his nephew emerged from the villa.

“Claudia’s been giving me a hard time again,” the younger assassin sighed, earning a sympathetic grunt.  “I cannot blame her for being restless, but I wish she could see that I only want to keep her safe.”

“Oh, she does see that.  She even admits, from time to time, that understands why you feel that way,” Mario told him, watching the condottieri in the ring struggle back and forth.  “It’s just that she doesn’t want to be safe.”

Ezio’s smile was thin and bitter.  “I suppose she is an Auditore too.  And if I am honest, I can admit that in her place, I would not want to be kept safe either.  I do not know what I would have done if I could not fight those who took so much from us.”

“Not stay confined, that’s for sure.  Don’t be surprised if one day she’s at your side, a blade in her hand despite your best efforts,” Mario grunted dourly.

“Have you been teaching her to fight?” Ezio frowned.

“Of course not.  And not just because of your edict, either.  Giovanni was my little brother.  If I could not keep him safe, I will at least do what I can for what is left of his family.”

Ezio rested a hand on his uncle’s shoulder.  “I know it cannot be easy.  I wish I did not have to leave responsibility for them on your shoulders.  But for what it is worth, I would not be able to focus on my missions nearly so well without the knowledge that Mother and Claudia are safe and at peace.”

Mario shrugged, looking out over the town he had spent so many years defending, constantly fighting so that those within its walls would not have to do the same.  “It is my duty as a kinsman, and my duty as the leader and protector of Monteriggioni.  And I do it for myself as well.  I have never been one to believe in the world’s sense of justice, but if I can give them a life without violence, then perhaps one day I will have the luxury of an honorable grave waiting for me.”


End file.
